Pneumatically driven toy racing apparatuses are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 7,160,171 to Rehkemper et al. discloses a pneumatic pump in combination with a pneumatic toy vehicle powered by a refillable compressed chamber. The improvement of the pump is defined by having a pipe that has an aperture to exhaust air being pumped therefrom. The pump further includes a means for launching the vehicle from the pump. The toy vehicle includes a pneumatic motor that when activated utilizes air in the chamber to propel the vehicle and activation of the motor is achieved by moving the vehicle. The vehicle includes an air inlet valve sized to securely engage the pipe of the pump such that movement of the vehicle during filling of the chamber is prevented. When securely engaged by the pipe, the vehicle is positioned against the launching means. A user operating the launching means pushes the vehicle, which activates the motor, such that the vehicle launches away from the pump.